Pooh's Adventures of Jungle Cruise
''Pooh's Adventures of Jungle Cruise ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Disney Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive or Dropdox as part of a double feature with Winnie the Pooh's Teen Titans Adventures (Short Film) in the near future. Plot Set in the 1930s during the Great Depression, a riverboat captain named Frank takes a scientist and her brother on a mission into a jungle to find a tree believed to possess healing powers. All the while, the trio must fight against dangerous wild animals, and a competing German expedition. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Chanticleer, Goldie, Patou, Edmond, Snipes, Peepers, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Nia, Rebecca, Paxton, Philip, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven), Danger Mouse, Penfold, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Shere Khan, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Van Pelt, Russel Van Pelt, Buzz Buzzard, Reptilicus, Nora Beady, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Carface, Killer, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Baron Silas Greenback, Stiletto Mafiosa, Nero, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, Pain and Panic, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Shere Khan, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Van Pelt, Russel Van Pelt, Buzz Buzzard, Reptilicus, Nora Beady, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, The Toon Patrol, Carface, Killer, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ratigan, Fidget, Baron Silas Greenback, Stiletto Mafiosa, Nero, The Crime Empire, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) are working for ???. * will meet Nia and Rebecca for the first time. * will meet The Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven) for the first time. * will meet Babs Seed, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silversteam for the first time. * will meet Danger Mouse and Penfold for the first time. * This film marks the first debut of Nia and Rebecca from Thomas & Friends, Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven) from Teen Titans (2003 Series), Babs Seed, Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus and Silverstream from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Danger Mouse, Penfold, Baron Silas Greenback, Stiletto Mafiosa and Nero from Danger Mouse, Van Pelt from Jumanji and Russel Van Pelt from Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Upcoming films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney parks films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Disney's Rides Films